Worship
by Jesserfly
Summary: Guy loved his young master with all his heart, worshipped the little boy, and had for a long time. So when Luke had been kidnapped, it seemed like his heart was breaking all over again. Written for the Tales of the Abyss kink meme. Shota!


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, or any of the characters involved. I don't even own the idea for the fic. This was written for the Tales of the Abyss Kink Meme.

Kink&Pairing: Gailardia/Shota!Luke - Guy teaching little Luke how to pee

Warnings: Shota; If you don't know what that means, look it up, or just look at the kink above. No watersports involved, however if you don't like shota, please 'X' out of the page.

A special thank you to Oki for reading this piece of crap for me, telling me it didn't suck, and hopefully noticing any errors. If either of us missed any, feel free to let me know in the reviews, and whatnot. Any reviews at all are welcome, although I'd prefer no flames...

I still can't believe I wrote this... Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Guy loved his young master with all his heart, worshipped the little boy, and had for a long time. So when Luke had been kidnapped, it seemed like his heart was breaking all over again.

And then he was back, but he didn't remember a single thing, but it was all the same to Guy. His young master was back.

It was just after Luke had been kidnapped and returned home to Baticul. The little redheaded boy had only been about ten years old, but he had forgotten completely everything. As Luke's servant, it was up to Guy to be taking care of the amnesiac boy when specialists weren't around, and naturally his parents had to be busy what with their positions in the Fabre household. That wasn't to say Guy was complaining, however. But Luke had lost his memory, memories of doing even the simplest of tasks; How to talk, how to walk, how to dress, how to undress, how to go to the bathroom…

Compromising situations that made his job, amongst other things, _very hard._

Luke stood in front of the toilet, slumping slightly as though he might lose his balance and fall forward at any given moment. However, Guy was there and he wouldn't let the smaller boy fall. He kept the redhead held up, listening to the boy whimper a pathetic "Thank you," one of the few things he'd learned since returning to the manor. Guy brushed it off with a goofy smile, soothing little Luke with words of encouragement, telling the boy not to worry about it.

"Now just grip it, and aim," the older blond instructed as he did each time, although even still Luke's brows furrowed in confusion as they did each time. He still wasn't quite grasping the concept, or his penis for that matter.

"I-I…" Luke stuttered softly, not quite sure how to form the words to tell his servant that his hands just wouldn't listen to him.

"It's okay, little buddy," Guy consoled again, face heating up as he reached down to take the small boy into his significantly larger hand, blushing even brighter when he felt Luke shiver against him. "Relax." He meant to help the boy aim and relieve himself- nothing more.

Or was that just what Guy was telling himself?

He'd be a liar if he didn't think Luke was adorable. His creamy soft skin, his large green eyes filled with innocence and trust, his pouty pink lips, and silky red hair. The boy was utterly touchable, and to be totally honest, Guy was having a difficult time holding back.

Guy's voice was calm and soothing to Luke, and so far, he was the only constant in a life Luke couldn't even remember. He was the only one who'd come to see Luke everyday since he'd been brought to this huge foreign manor that was supposedly home. He was relaxed, but at the same time he wasn't. The younger boy trusted Guy with all his body, soul, and heart. But for some odd reason, whenever the blond had touched him lately, Luke would quiver and cherish every caress from him. …If only his mouth would form the words to tell Guy, if only he could name the feelings stirring in both his chest and his genitals.

Luke whimpered in response, a soft needy sound as his hips bucked automatically into Guy's hand, a loud gasp following soon after the action. "Ahn!"

Guy recoiled almost immediately in surprise, until he noticed that Luke had lost his balance was now barely holding himself up against the toilet. He cursed himself under his breath and reached out to wrap his arm around the smaller boy's waist, pulling Luke against him. "I-I'm sorry," the blond apologized, "I don't know what came over me!" And yet the ten year old in his arms was still shaking.

The redheaded boy managed to carefully turn his head and peek over his shoulder at the older blond, _those lips_ of his pouting and _utterly kissable_.

Guy was so going to hell. He was. He had no other options.

"G-Guy," Luke mewled, his little cock twitching, fingers clenching and unclenching as his legs wobbled.

It wasn't a request. It couldn't have been a request. Luke didn't know what he wanted, if he wanted it. He couldn't have possibly known what any of this meant. Guy would be taking advantage of a sweet, helpless little redheaded boy with no memory of anything.

And yet Guy was pushing down the toilet seat and sitting Luke carefully down on it. "Shhh," he whispered soothingly, leaning forward to capture those deliciously pouty lips with his own. His hand reached down between Luke's thighs to capture his small organ, stroking it lightly, listening to the redhead utter a breathy, needy sound.

Naturally, it was all the encouragement Guy needed- Luke knew how to say no and when to say it, but he wasn't. Thus, Guy decided his self-loathing could wait until after.

He squeezed and gripped at the boy, pressing a trail of kisses down Luke's jaw, chin, throat, shoving up his night shirt to kiss at each nipple. The blond continued with his actions, kissing and touching his young master gently, hardly containing himself when the felt his hand grow wet from pumping the boy. Luke whimpered and whined, arching into each of his servant's touches, his body sensitive and previously pristine. He'd never experienced such pleasurable feelings before!- Or at least not that he could remember…

"Gnnn!" There was a tightening in his lower belly when he cried out softly, his hands tangled into the cloth of Guy's vest, not remembering when they'd settled there, and not really caring. His body was shaking almost violently and Guy's lips were covering his own once more, as though he were swallowing the sounds rumbling from his throat.

The elder of the two knew that his young master was close to climax, his caresses growing slightly more forceful, yet keeping that same gentleness he'd started with at the same time. Guy wouldn't hurt Luke, he only wanted to pleasure the boy, although he knew that he was getting his own sick satisfaction out of this.

Luke came with a whimper against Guy's lips, hips jerking roughly as he coated his servant's hand in sticky fluids he knew nothing about. His breath was heavy and he had a hard time doing anything but panting and giving off soft moans that sounded suspiciously like Guy's name.

After giving the redhead some time to steady himself and his breathing, Guy sat him into the tub to clean the boy and their surroundings. The self-loathing hadn't settled until he was in his own quarters, after Luke had been tucked in for a nap.

Opposed to Guy's belief, years later, Luke didn't despise his servant for their little tryst in the bathroom of his manor. In fact, if Guy didn't know any better, he'd have guessed that his redheaded young master hadn't remembered a thing of it, and had just grown to be a spoiled brat. Except, he did know better, and he noticed all the affectionate looks Luke had flashed him over the years, noticed all the lingering touches between the two of them, noticed how whenever they'd been alone, Luke seemed to have a habit of acting helpless around him.

Guy still loved his young master with all his heart, worshipped the young man he'd grown into, and had for a long time.


End file.
